grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Taikutsushita M. Jack
A 22 year old with no real aspirations other than to see the world and live life to the fullest. Dream Jack doesn't really have much of a goal in mind, he just generally prefers to do as he pleases instead of living a boring life back home. He just prefers to roam the high seas in search of anything that'll peak his interest. To this end he only tries enjoy his life however he can and if that means he's on the wrong side of the law than so be it. Back Story Jack was just a normal kid growing up in the East Blue. He played all day, came home to a loving family every night, and dreamed of seeing the world until the next day. Through the years however, his relationship with his family became constrained. He would always argue with his mom and fight with his dad. Eventually it got to the point that he eagerly left home to see the world with his own eyes at the age of 19. Over the few years, Jack hasn't managed to travel very far, or make much money because of the gambling and drinking problem he developed over the years. A few days ago he managed to make it into the city of Havanna, hoping to see if he could manage to strike it rich or at least make a few bucks while he's here. Personality He can be distant and aloof and doesn't care about most people. He can also be quite self serving, selling out any person just to further his own goals. If he ever passes up an opportunity to advance himself by selling you out, you can be sure he considers you a very good friend. He also has a slight gambling addiction, to which he currently lost 200 gold already. He also prefers to be called by his last name as his first name is kinda long. Plot Harmony Festival(Day One): Jack manages to wander his way into town, happy that he's finally found his way into a brand new place. Full of happy people all excited about the festival, Jack was sure that things were starting to look up. Well, that was until he lost 200 gold at the gambling table. After his humiliating loses Jack, finds his way to the bar, falling back into his old habit of gambling away his money and then using the rest to drink his troubles away. However, he comes across the odd pair of a Business Man and a Monk and overhears there conversation. After evesdropping for a few moments he finally speaks to them, coming into an odd partnership of a corrupt business man, a leecherous monk, and a gambler with bad luck. Harmony Festival(Day Two): Jack and one of his new cohorts, Thogretor Windsailor, challenged a to battle Viking to battle. At first the battle seemed easy, as the effortlessly dodged every attack and landing everything they threw at him. Then, the viking drank some weird potion causing him to become enraged and almost killing them with one swing. On the brink of death, The duo was saved my an unknown sniper. The pair managed to get 50 gold and the VIkings axe and traded it in for an iron sword for Jack to use. Harmony Festival(Day Three): Jack challenged a Chi-Master to a fight and lost...horribly. Despite this the man decided to give him 200 gold and offered to train him. Later on in the town square he met a really pushy guy and a man claiming to be a marine. Week 1(Day One): He took a job to deliver a message to a man in Brenn named Troy. However, he justasked Lahduk to deliver it instead. Later on that day he began took up a stockboy job in the armory to help out Old Man Marcel. He was so pleased with the job he did that hegave him some bonus pay. In the evening he then met up with his Chi-Master to begin training. And after conversing with a fellow student he began his chi training, which allowed him to learn the basics of chi blocking. Week 1(Day Two): He started out the day working at the armory and learned the basics of making armor. Afterwards he went down to the docks to help out with the relief effort. After yelling at all the workers, and saving a guy from sudden death, he managed to pull it all together and get the first dock finished. as well as made a profit of 50 gold. Week1(Day Three: Part 1): At the start of the day, he conversed with Thogretor about Enzo joining the cew before discussing the map he found. After conversing with a hooded man, and wasting his time, he met up with Thogretor again and went deep sea diving. They managed to get a net full of fish, turtles, and 3 pearls estimated to be worth around 85 gold each. The fish managed to sell for about 30 gold total. After heading to an inn and washing off he decided to go to the town square and sparred an unknown person and after he match was practically at a stand still he switched from bronze knuckle dusters to his iron sword and took an easy victory. Week1(Day Three: Part 2): Later he resumed his conversation with the hooded man and discovered that the man he asked Lahduk to deliver the letter to was actually a wanted man. After managing to get two horses he and Thogretor set out to Brenn to try and find one of them. It was during this day that the best moment ever occured. Later he took on a giant goblin, acquired his steel claymore, and became co-king of the goblins. Week1(Day Four): After arriving in the town of Brenn he talks to the local bartender about Troy and everyone in the town seems to freak out. A while later he comes back and the bartender reveals that Troy has done many bad things and that everyone is afraid of him Lauren Crofter(Floor One): '''Working on it '''Week 2(Early): Working on it Week 2(Mid): Working on it Week 2(End): Working on it Best Moment Ever A newly formed pirate crew hoping to get to Brenn soon, managed to procure a ride almost managed to procure a ride from a kind old man. In the biggest stroke of epic idoicy, Jack manages to take Tho's harpoon, beam it at the Old man's neck, instantly killing him, and then simultaneously pull it out while accidently liting the cart on fire. Satisfied that he saved a few people from almost becoming slaves, he rides off into the night to face another dastardly foe. Fighting Style Free Form: He's never put much thought into how he should fight or practicing techniques. He just leaps in head first and fights til he's down on the ground. He generally sticks to bare knuckle brawling but isn't to shy around a sword. He's also very good at predicting an opponent's movements and reacting to them. Unyielding Arms: Combat involving the use of multiple weapons at once allowing for a multitude of techniques to be used at master rank. General Technique(s): *'Daeva': Deals a powerful attack using both weapons, can be used regardless of which is equipped. Does a bonus of half of the off-hand weapons normal damage to this attack. I.e. if your TA with swords is 100 (50 damage) and TA with unarmed is 50 (25 damage) : If you have a sword equipped and use this, you will do 50 + 12.5 damage. With fist equipped is 25 + 25 damage. 6 turn cooldown. STARTS ON COOLDOWN. Restrictions: Must be using an Unarmed Weapon and a Sword in combat. (Doesn't mean Dual Wield, just means your only two options should be these two, since in a fight you can switch between 2 weapon sets. *''Bandaging(Level 1): Can heal '''5%' of total HP out of combat. 3 Time Use Per Day. Must Roll Above 10 When Used to Heal. Armor Piece(s): *Enchanted Wooden Chest Piece(+2.5 Toughness, +10 DR, +12.5 HP) *Enchancted Wooden Leggings(+2.5 Toughness, +10 DR, +12.5 HP) *Total: 7.5 Toughness, 30 DR, 37.5 HP Weapon(s): *''Blade(s): Bronze Sword('+10'), Iron Sword('+20'), Enchanted Steel Claymore('+30') *Unarmed '' : Bronze Knuckle Dusters(+10), Steel Aura(+30) *''Miscellaneous:'' ''Fishing Pole, FIshing Net '''Blade Tech(s)': *''Counter-Strike(Level 1): When dodging/blocking the enemies next attack add '+10 TD''' and +5 DR and add +1 TD when attacking. Cooldown of 4 turns. *''Armor Piercer(Level 5): When attacking the enemy gets '-30 TD''' and '-15 DR' during their next Dodge/Block Turn. Cool down of 4 turns. Unarmed Tech(s): *''Hawk Eye(Level 1):When attacking an enemy you gain '+2 Hit''' for 1 turn. Cool down of 2 turns. Trait(s): *'Path of the Gambler' [Level 1'] - Fool's Luck''': '''Dialogue rolls 10 -> 1 and 11->20. Additionally, rolling a natural 20 in some instances will cause extremely lucky/unlucky things to happen. Category:Characters Category:Navigators Category:East Blue Trading Company Category:Pirates